No Regrets
by Forever-A-VIP
Summary: Hearing that Manuspica is actually a school for thieves, Yuki sets out to find the people who killed her families and continue to pursue her. Masquerading as a boy to enter the school, what will Yuki do when she finds herself at an impasse with no solution to escape? Will she survive in this lustful, all-boys school? And will she ever get to taste the sweetness of revenge? R18!


Disclaimer:Steal! belongs to the game company, Spray. I have no ownership over the characters except for the OC, they've simply been borrowed for the sake of this story. There are no intentions of copyright infringements. All similarities are completely coincidental so please, no bashing or flaming.

 _A/n:_ Any distributions of _No Regrets_ without the author's permission will not be tolerated and is prohibited. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter One

 _Two little girls ran through the hallways of their home in a panic, their footsteps heavy and desperate on the floor. The girl with blue eyes called out for their mother as hot tears pooled and spilled over to trickle down her cheeks. The other girl, however, held no emotion on her face nor in her deep violet eyes. She simply followed after her sister, holding on her hand tightly so they wouldn't get separated._

 _"Mother!" The girl with blue eyes coughed, "Mother, where are you?!"_

 _A few more steps around the corner, passing a door that was slightly open and the girl with no emotion tugged on her sister's hand, stopping in front of the ajar door._

 _"Mika..." She faced the door, pointing at it._

 _The girl with blue eyes-Mika-turned back to glance at the door. Seeing that it was ajar, she moved over to open it but as she did so, the door swung open. The girls gasped in surprise before they saw a large figure in front of them. Looking up to see the owner of the large body's face, Mika shivered in fear._

 _The large body belonged to a man, an ugly man. His creepy smile made his mouth look too big for his face and revealed his crooked teeth. His brown eyes were small and flashed with a lust for blood. His entire body screamed for blood and many other indelicacies._

 _Mika stood there, frozen, unable to move. The other girl, however, continued to show no emotion, although she was very frightened. She looked up at her sister and saw that she was still frozen. Tightening her hold onto Mika's hand, she turned to run, dragging her with her._

 _"Come on!" She yelled, her voice emotionless as well, however, her entire body on the inside was shaking, she could feel it._

 _As the two girls ran, they could feel the presence of the man behind them, right on their heels. Their breaths turned into heavy pants from the excess running and the constant fear that filled deep within their bellies, weighing down at the bottom like lead._

 _Nearing the exit, Mika's hand suddenly slipped from her sister's. She immediately stopped to look back, only to hear her sister's screams. The man had caught her and was now holding her. Mika fought against him, struggled to get free. The girl wanted to help her in some way, however, what? What could she possibly do? There was nothing for her to use as a weapon and she was too small to do any real damage to the large man._

 _"Yuki!" Mika exclaimed as she fell from the man's clutches and turned to look at her from the ground, "Yuki, watch out!"_

 _The girl blinked before she turned around and saw another man coming at her. Her eyes widened, seeing his hands reaching out for her._

 _"Yuki!"_

"Mika!"

A young woman shot up from her bed as she breathed heavily, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She sat there for a moment, blinking before she wiped her sweat from her forehead. A sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her face.

"That dream again..."

She paused, staring down at the nothingness in front of her.

 _No...That wasn't a dream._

A flash of her sister passed through her mind and she winced.

 _Mika..._

With a shake of her head, she swung her legs off the bed and stood to her feet. She stretched and looked down at her alarm clock. 6:23am.

"Well, might as well get ready and get some breakfast." She mumbled to herself before she walked off to do her morning routines.

As she dressed herself into her uniform, a knock sounded from the door. Looking up at the door, she paused for a moment before quickly slipping on her jacket.

"Yuki!" a voice called out through the door, as well as another knock.

The young woman let out a small sigh.

 _Asuka..._

"Hold on, I'll be right there." She said, grabbing onto her things.

Thinking she had everything, she put her hair up and slipped on her cap. She walked to the door and opened it. There, in front of her, was her classmate, Asuka. He had befriended her when she was new to the academy and was most likely, her only friend. She didn't consider him one but he did so...

"Are you ready, Yuki?" Asuka smiled at her.

She nodded, "Should be."

"Okay, then let's walk together! I wanted to catch some breakfast."

"Ah, that's why you're at my door so early." Yuki said as they walked down the hall.

"Sorry, did I wake up?"

She shook her head, "No..."

"That's good then, I was afraid maybe I did because you seem to be in a mood today."

"Really? I thought this was how I always look,"

Asuka let out a chuckle.

"That's true."

Arriving at the cafeteria, Yuki and Asuka grabbed their breakfast and took a seat near the others.

"Good morning, guys." Asuka greeted them as he sat.

"Good morning!" The man with feminine features and long, pretty blonde hair said with a chipper voice.

"You're always so upbeat, Hiro." Asuka chuckled.

The man with green, short hair and glasses greeted Asuka with a smile.

"Morning, Asuka, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking, Ryoichi."

"Hey, Kiryuu, why don't you greet Asuka?" Hiro complained to the silver-haired man, who sat to the side.

"I am eating." Was all he said.

"And what? We're not?" Hiro pouted, "Geez, you're always so cold."

Kiryuu didn't respond, simply took in his food. Hiro grumbled about doing something to him but Ryoichi calmed him down.

Yuki drank her soup silently, without a word to anyone. She grabbed onto her bread and ripped off a piece, dipping it into the soup, before plopping it into her mouth.

"And how about you, Yuki? You sleep well?" Ryoichi said as he sat down next to her.

She swallowed the piece of bread in her mouth before she replied.

"I slept okay."

"Okay? Only okay?" Ryoichi raised an eyebrow as he bit into his apple.

She nodded.

"Did something happen?"

She shook her head.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" Hiro, the feminine man, said as he leaned over the table, "I find that so adorable!"

Yuki didn't respond, only continued to eat her breakfast. She could feel Hiro's eyes on her though, he could practically drill holes into her head if he wanted to, with that kind of staring.

"You have a really pretty face, you know that, Yuki? Are you sure you're not a girl?" Hiro said after a few moments. He prompted one elbow onto the table and leaned his face into the palm of his hand, still staring at her.

Ryoichi choked on his apple at the sudden question and Asuka rushed to help him. Kiryuu paused in his eating and looked up at Yuki. She didn't react though, simply continued eating as if Hiro didn't just ask an outrageous question.

"You have a pretty face too, Hiro. Are you trying to say something?" She replied after a moment.

Ryoichi and Asuka laughed. Kiryuu didn't show any sort of reaction but the look in his eyes were amused. However, Hiro only smiled.

"Of course I am! I'm so beautiful, aren't I?" He made a pose which made Ryoichi shake his head while Asuka smiled.

"However, that's not what I'm asking." Hiro suddenly turned serious as he leaned over the table once again, staring at Yuki, "I may be beautiful but it's obvious I'm a man, You, however, in your case, you're way too pretty to be a boy."

"There's pretty boys out there, Hiro." Asuka said as he took a sip of his juice.

"But not like, Yuki. I've never come across anyone who has the beauty of a woman but is man." Hiro remarked, tilting his head to get a better look at Yuki's features, "Ah, yes, you're so beautiful, it's driving me nuts!"

Yuki felt her insides twisting at the dangerous topic but tried to calm herself before they caught on, although she's never been able to show her emotions anyway, so she didn't really have to worry at the same time.

Finishing her soup, Yuki pushed back her chair as she stood.

"I'm all done, I'll see you guys later."

"Eh? But-Oh! Wait for me, Yuki!" Asuka said as he rushed to gather his things.

She didn't bother to wait, only continued to make her way to her class. Walking down the student-filled hallway, she kept to the wall, avoiding contact with anyone. Her head throbbed as pain flashed through her brain, a soft wince sounding from her lips.

 _Ugh, I always get such a bad headache whenever I'm around those guys...Especially Hiro...Always making me walk on eggshells._

Yuki turned down the corner as she remembered the feminine's man's words.

 _"...Are you sure you're not a girl?"_

A small sigh escaped her as she stopped walking, leaning against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself.

 _I have to be careful no one finds out...If they do, then all of this would've been for nothing and a huge waste of time..._

Pushing off the wall, Yuki moved to continue down the path, only for the side-hallway door to open, letting in a breeze. She kept a firm grip of her books and folders, hoping nothing flies out.

The sudden breeze, however, that came through the open door blew toward Yuki and sent her hat flying through the air. Her hair fell out of its bun and surrounded her face. A gasp of surprise escaped her as she reached out to receive her hat back but it blew farther away from her. With a curse, she ran to retrieve it, only to see it fall at someone's feet. The figure stopped and looked down to see what he kicked before he bent to grab the hat.

Yuki stopped a few feet away, watching the figure's movements. Recognizing who it was, she cursed herself even more.

 _Of all people, why him?!_

* * *

Author's Note:There you go, dear readers! The first chapter! (Yay). I'm sorry if it seemed rushed but I've been trying to push this story out so the category will show and I literally had no idea how to start it. I just went with whatever came to mind and what my gut told me, haha. XP

Well, I hope you enjoyed, even though there wasn't much and...Until next time! XD


End file.
